Unexplained Love
by LoveFromZoey
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have never met before and change each other's lives remarkably. Ikuto is a poor high school boy beaten by his parents but is strong and hard working. Amu, on the other hand, is a rich ditzy and weak girl with a big home and loving family. Even though they are opposites, they couldn't be more perfect. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexplained Love**  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**  
I walk down the empty street with my backpack. I hold a worn out shirt up to my busted lip, trying to dry the blood. I stop and look around, now realizing that I have no idea where I've ended up.

**Amu's P.O.V.**  
While I look out my balcony, I see a boy walk by. He looks older than me and I should probably go inside, he looks like trouble. Then, I see he has a black, swolen eye and bloody lip. All he has on is a white T-shirt with jeans and a black hoodie, and a what seems to be a full backback. He's limping around and has pain written on his face. It's 2 in the morning, what is he doing out so late?  
Wait, why am I up so early?  
I shake my head at my thoughts and lay my stare back at the teenage boy. He stops and looks around, is he lost? I gulp and wave at him, ''Hey!'' His head perks up towards me, revealing more cuts and bruises. He didn't say anything, nor did he move, he just gave me this blank stare.  
''What are you doing out so early in the morning with untreated wounds? Hold on, I'm coming down so you can come in!'' I run downstairs and open the front door to see he's already there. I move over to the side, inviting him in. He slides through the opening between me and the doorway. I laugh slightly and shut the door, ''Do you talk?''  
He doesn't give me an answer, not even a shake of his head, all he does is give me the same look of no expression. I sigh and forget about him ignoring my questions and statements and go to the kitchen.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**  
This young girl just invites a stranger in her home, is she crazy? I ignore her talking to me and just stare at her shiney pink hair and honey gold eyes. She's kinda cute, after she gets tired of my quietness, she walks to the kitchen and pulls out a first aid kit.  
I look at a picture of her family, a lovely mom, and happy dad, and a cheerful sister. She laughs and I look at her, ''Don't worry, my family isn't home. They went to my grandparents house an hour ago. I didn't want to go so I stayed behind.'' She looks deep in the kit.  
I look at the picture again and see her not being like them. She's turned to the side with her arms crossed and looks like she doesn't care about anything.  
''Aha!'' She runs up to me and pushes me down on the couch. She sits beside me and pours a liquid on a rag. She smiles, ''This'll sting a little but you'll be good as new!'' She leans in and starts dabbing the rag on my cuts. I wince but try to ignore the pain. She stares at my wounds intensly, ''I'm Amu Hinamori, you gotta name?''  
I look at her concentrated stare, ''Ikuto Tsukiyomi.''  
Hinamori laughs, ''Ah, so you can talk, eh? Well, care to say what happened? Did you get beat up?''  
I nod.  
She starts putting bandages on my cuts, ''So was it a mafia? A knife fight?''  
I shake my head, ''My parents.''  
Hinamori frowns, ''Oh, I'm sorry.''  
I shrug and stand up, ''It's nothing really, we just don't get along.'' I look at a wall clock in her living room, ''I should get going, I gotta find a place to crash.''  
''Hey, what's in here?'' I turn around and she's digging in my backpack.  
My jaw drops, ''What are you doing?! Haven't you heard of privacy?!''  
She dumps everything out and smells all the close, ''Ew, you apparently don't know how to wash clothes! What is with this stuff anyway? I mean, clothes and 2 dollars, really?''  
I take it back and pack everything back into it, ''Didn't I just say I have to find a place to crash? I can't stand going by my parent's rules and being beat everyday for the little things.'' I clench my hand to a fist, ''I gotta get far away as possible.''  
Hinamori puts her hand over mine and smiles softly, ''You can stay here if you'd like. I don't mind. Besides, your clothes are really dirty and torn up. I'll use my allowence to buy you more clothes and get us lunch. But my parents can't know so if I'm out at school and they are home, hide out on the balcony and don't make any sounds! I'll also buy you some manga or magizines to keep you entertained while I'm gone.'' She smirks, ''Do you prefer playboy?''  
I raise a brow, ''You have no problem with having a total stranger staying with you in your room everyday? And are you rich or something?!" ... ''And yes, playboy is fine.''  
She laughs, ''Well, I'm not poor! And, I can already tell that you are sweet and just wants a friend. I'm here for anyone, Tsukiyomi! Especially the ones in real big trouble.''  
''Ikuto.''  
Hinamori tilts her head, ''Huh?''  
I look at her and squeeze her hand, ''Call me Ikuto, just Ikuto.''  
Hinamori smiles and pats my head, ''Then you can call me Amu!'' She stands up and puts her hands behind her back, ''I hope we can become good friends, Ikuto. I'm looking forward to being closer in our future.''  
I smile and it feels like its been forever since I've made my lips in this way. I stand up as well, ''You look so young but you act so adult-like.''  
''Oh no, I'm only 15!''

I walk towards the door, ''You can keep my clothes, and my backpack, I just can't be here with a kid! I'll look like a huge pervert, it'll put more bad crap on my record!''  
Amu grabs my hand, ''What?! No, you can't be that much older than me!''  
I look at her and cross my arms, ''I'm 17.''  
''Oh.'' she lets go of my hand. Amu smiles brightly, ''So what is you're favorite food? I'm sure I can cook it!'' She runs to the kitchen.  
I facepalm, ''You still aren't worried to have an almost grown man live in you're bed with you? Jesus, you're crazy.'' I walk after her, ''I'm not hungry, but you can eat. I'm gonna check your house out.''  
Amu nods and starts cooking eggs.  
I walk upstairs and look around. This girl is different, she's a real ditz but she's so smart and sweet. I wonder if she's hiding something.

**Amu's P.O.V.**  
Ikuto seems nice, I'm sure I trust him enough to stay here. He's really cute, I love the way his blue hair shines and swoops the right way. And those eyes, the way the crystal blue shades down to the deep ocean blue is just beautiful. And his voice, it's perfect, its husky and grungy, but it's still soft and sweet and shakey and bitter.  
I pat my cheeks and shake my head, ''Stop thinking about him, Amu! He's a roommate you've just met. Huh, now that I think about it, I'm actually letting a stranger in my house and I'm not scared? I guess he just has the charm to be trusted very easily until he screws up. We'll see what happens.''  
The door bell rings.  
I turn my head towards the door and turn off the oven. I wipe my hands off on a towel and open the door. There stands a man and woman, and their daughter?  
I clear my throat, ''Can I help you?''  
The woman holds up a picture of Ikuto, ''Have you seen my son? He went missing this morning and we're going door to door to see if anyone has seen him.''  
The man jumps in, ''His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi!'' He takes a cigarratte out of his pocket and lights it.  
I smile nervously, ''Uh, no I haven't seen him, I'm sorry.''  
Their daughter looks behind me and narrows her eyes at something. She pushes me aside and picks up Ikuto's backpack off my couch. She looks at her parents, ''He's here.''  
The man and woman roll their eyes and push pass me as well. I sigh and shut the door, ''Sure, you can come in.''  
I look at Ikuto walking downstairs and shake my head at him. He tilts his head and looks at his family going through his bag. His jaw drops and he walks back upstairs.  
I look at his sister, ''Uh, that's my Dad's. I was about to do the laundry but you guys showed up. I'm sorry but you all are mistaken.''  
The mother looks at me and burps, ''Listen here little lady. I've had a son for 10 years and I know what a kid looks like when they are lying. So speak up, brat!''  
I shake my head, ''But, he really isn't here ma'am!''  
The dad jumps in, ''We don't like lying brats!'' He raises his fist up at me and I close my eyes and wait for his punch to bring me pain.  
I don't feel anything.  
I open my eyes and look up to see Ikuto holding his fathers fist back in his hand. Ikuto throws down his dad's hand and blocks me, ''Don't hurt her! Don't touch her! Amu is just protecting me!''  
His dad laughs, ''Protecting you from what, son?! From us?! I swear to God, if that's it, I'm gonna punch you in the throat!'' He pops his knuckles.  
''N-no! Please stop!'' I put my hands on his dad's chest, ''Don't hurt Ikuto! If you hurt anyone, hurt me! It was my choice to protect him from whatever he was running from!''  
Ikuto's mom pushes his dad out of the way, ''I got her, Kazuomi.'' She takes his cigarrette and looks at me. I stare at her drugged look. She kicks me in the chest and pressed the cigarrette bud in my arm, burning my skin.  
I bite my lip and fall to the floor and curl up in a ball.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**  
I push my mom down and bend down to Amu, ''Hey, are you okay?'' I pick her up and put her on the couch.  
She smiles at me, ''I'm fine, I'm just a little sleepy.''  
I clench my fist and turn around, ''I'm sorry, Amu, but I put you in too much trouble already.'' I look at my mom and step dad, ''I have to go back home.'' I grab my bag and walk out before everyone.  
My mom and Kazuomi follow behind, what's taking Utau so long?

**Amu's P.O.V.**  
I stare at Ikuto's sister writing something down on a piece of paper. She looks at me and smiles, ''I'm sorry if I seemed a little rude. If I don't act that way around my parents, they beat me. Anyway, on this paper is Ikuto's school name and adress, our adress, and mine and Ikuto's cell. Please save him, he's the one in more pain. Oh, and thank you for at least trying to give him a home and friend. You're a kind person. And my name is Utau Hoshina, I'm Ikuto's little sister, if you needed to know.'' She waves and runs out.  
I fold the paper and slip it into my pocket.  
My sight blurs and my stomach hurts. I close my eyes and sleep my pain away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexplained Love **  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**  
I yawn on my way to school, I have to walk there everyday. I barley have time for breakfast so I sometimes have to run with unfinished toast hanging from my mouth. This morning is a little more slower than usual. I woke up extra early just to look prettier. N-not that I care what other people think!  
I get caught up in my thoughts and run into someone. I blush, ''I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.''  
''It's cool, I was paying any attention either.''  
I laugh, ''Well, we can just blame eachother-''  
Wait a minute.  
I know that voice, that husky but soft tone. I look up and smile, ''Ikuto?!"  
Ikuto raises a brow, ''Uh, yeah?''  
I step back and giggle, ''You don't remember me, do you? It's Amu Hinamori! You probably don't recognize me since I grew a lot!''  
He laughs and pats my head, ''Nope, you haven't grew up at all. And it's only been a month, Amu.''  
I blush and sweep his hand off my head. I cross my arms and look away, ''Well, I'm just acting excited. You should do the same, meany.'' I glance over at him and notice his clean school uniform. My jaw drops slightly, ''Woah, you look rich! You look so much better than before!''  
I looks down and at himself, ''Really? Well, I'm really trying to stand on my own two feet. I finally told the police about my parents and they got arrested. And Utau took over the house so I'm living in an apartment by myself.'' He looks at me and smiles, ''You know, you should really come over and cook for me. Since I have no idea how to do anything but be trouble.''  
I nod, ''I'd be happy to do so! In fact, I just got my allowence and I still owe you those manga and clothes!'' I grab his hand, ''Lets go!'' I start running and he stumbles behind.  
Ikuto finally catches up with me and runs beside me. I look down at our hands still holding each other and I blush. I let go of his hand and look foreward. After about 2 minutes of running, we finally make it to the mall.  
I pant from the running and smile, ''Lets hurry up with this.'' I start walking foreward but Ikuto grabs my wrist. I look back at him and he looks worried. I tilt my head, ''What's wrong?''  
He lets my wrist go and flicks my forehead, ''Don't you have school?''  
I laugh, ''I have great attendence, so I won't they won't need me. But, don't you need to go to school?''  
Ikuto shrugs and starts walking in front of me, ''No one at school notices me so it shouldn't matter if I'm there or not.''  
I follow close behind and then walk beside him. I look around in the guy sections of stores with him. I blush at the underwear and look at Ikuto. He has a pile of clothes on his hands and doesn't know what to do. I laugh at him and get him a changing room. I take the clothes and put them and him in the room, ''Just try stuff on and let me see the best ones!''  
I sit down on a seat in front of the rooms and wait.  
I turn my head at the voices of familiar people. My eyes widen when I spot some of my teachers walking around the mall, trying to find something to eat.  
I gulp, we're not suppose to be seen with our uniforms on in public when out of school! Wait, I skipped. I skipped! Oh no, they'll find me and tell my parents and I'll be dead! I gotta get out of here. I look around for a hiding spot and blush at my idea.  
I slid under Ikuto's dressing room door and stand face to face and chest to chest with him. He was in the middle of changing so he had no shirt on, only jeans. The dressing room is super small, made for only one person, so we were stuck together like glue.  
Ikuto furrows a brow, ''What are you doing in here-''  
I cover his mouth, ''Shh!''  
He smirks, is he catching on? Suddenly, I feel his arms slide around my waist and pull my closer to him. I look up at him and blush. I yell into a whisper, ''Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me perv!''  
Ikuto laughs quietly, ''You're look so tiny, but I can feel you're fat on your sides. Do you ever not eat?''  
I blush and pinch his cheek, ''Shut up and give me you're jacket and change clothes.'' I make him turn away from me while I do the same. I zip up his jacket on me and throw on the hood. It's long like a dress so the teachers won't notice my uniform.  
I look back at Ikuto and he had on his under shirt and jeans he was trying on. I sigh, ''We aren't buying these.'' I rip the price tag off of the jeans and pull him out of the room. I look at my teachers looking the other way.  
I hold Ikuto's arm and walk out of the store slowly and nonsuspeciously. Ikuto rolls his eyes and picks me up and holds me bridal style, ''You're so slow.''  
I blush and hold on to his shirt. He runs out of the mall and puts me down, ''Well, that didn't work. We didn't get anything, really.''  
''Ahem.'' I unzip his jacket on my body and let the clothes, I secretly took, drop out. I smile, ''I took the tags from these too, I hope you don't mind. I just don't like leaving stores empty handed.''  
His jaw drops, ''What the hell?'' He picks up the clothes and smiles, ''You rock, Amu!''  
I blush and look away, ''Wh-whatever. Lets just go to your place and I'll cook for us.''  
Ikuto nods and starts walking quickly. I watch him walk before me and I smile.  
He's really nice. But, what he did in the changing room. Ikuto changed then. What was going through his head?

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**  
I unlock my apartment and open the door, ''Well, this is my place. It's not much. One bathroom, one bedroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. They're all practically in the same room.''  
''It's so cute!'' Amu runs inside past me and runs around the rooms.  
''Cute?'' I sit on the couch and start folding the clothes we just ''bought''.  
Amu nods and looks around in the kitchen, ''It's so small and cute!'' She grabs a pot and some instant ramen. She glares at me, ''Seriously, instant ramen?''  
I shrug, ''I can't cook or clean, as you can see.'' I nod over at a closet in the kitchen.  
She looks at the closet door and opens it, ''Ew!'' She slams it shut and holds her nose, ''You stock your trash in a closet? You even put food that rot and spoil, doesn't the garbage man come pick up trash in the mornings?''  
''Yes, but its to far! I mean, I'd have to walk all the way out there and all the way back!'' I throw my head back and act lazy.  
Amu starts putting on gloves and taking the trash out, ''New rule, every morning you go out to walk to school, take out the trash!''  
I roll my eyes, ''You don't even live here, I make the rules!''  
She finishes quickly and throws the gloves away, ''Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to check on you everyday. I'll probably even transfer to your school. And if it doesn't get better, I'll have to move in.''  
''What?!''  
Amu nods and washes her hands, ''I'll move in and be your maid. But, I'm not gonna dress in a cute costume for you!''  
I stand up and walk to her. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I rest my chin on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, ''You sound like you're my girlfriend or wife. It's kind of nice.'' I smirk at the blush creeping up her neck  
She turns the water off and dries her hands, ''Get off, I'm not you're girlfriend, pervert.''  
I smile and kiss her cheek softly, ''To bad, I'd make everyone jealous when they'd see my lovely girlfriend. I would brag about you all the time.''  
Amu turns around and looks at me. I put my hands on the sink and stand in front of her. She reaches for my collar and pulls me down slowly. She kisses my neck and whispers in my ear, ''Never gonna happen, flea brain.'' My jaw drops and she looks back at my face. She laughs cocky and pats my head, ''Awe, did you think I'd melt into you're little fantasy? Poor boy, you must be embarrassed.'' She points to the living room, ''Now get out of the kitchen while I cook, I need no distractions.''  
I sigh and turn around, and realize what she just said. I smirk, ''So I'm a distraction, huh? How nice of you to say, my wife.'' I laugh at her blush and walk to the living room. Amu shakes her head and starts cooking.  
I yawn and stretch, ''How long is it gonna take?''  
''Be patient.''  
I roll my eyes and look out a window. I narrow my eyes at the neighbors, who were a couple that never faught, until now. I stare at the man, he pulls out a gun and shoots her. I jump at the sound of the shot. Blood splattered on their window. The man looks over at me and smirks and rushes out his door.  
''Amu, lock the door.'' I close the curtains.  
Amu looks back at me, ''Why?''  
''Just do it!''  
She quickly locks the door. She walks over to me, ''What's wrong-''  
''Shh.'' I wrap my arm around her and hide behind the couch. I cover her mouth and stare at the door being kicked on.  
''You should'nt have saw what you just witnessed! You're gonna die just like her!'' The man shoots the doornob off and finally kicks the door down. He laughs and looks around, ''Where are you? You can't hide forever!''  
I look over at Amu, who was closing her eyes and squeezing my arm. I feel her shaking, I tense up, why am I getting so worked up after I see her scared? I tap her and she looks at me. I smile at her and pat her head. Amu smiles slightly and looks down.  
I look back at the man, who was getting closer to the couch, and take some quiet breaths. I don't care if I die, it's Amu who actually has a life to live. I can't let her die, I'll blame myself forever.  
Yes, forever. That means if he kills her, I'm not dieing, I'll torture him until he gives up. Wait, why am I being so protective over a girl I barely know?  
I look over at Amu again, she's biting her lip. Is she thinking of something.  
I look back at the man, or I try to, he wasn't in sight anymore. One second of silence and then a knife goes straight through the couch. The man laughs and grabs and drags her by the shirt. I walk out from behind the couch and stare at Amu's terrified face. He holds her tight and puts the gun to her head. He grins at me, ''What's it gonna be, huh? Your life or hers? I think its best if you just walk away and save yourself.''  
I look at Amu and back at him, I grip the knife behind my back, ''Put the gun down so I know you won't shoot me while I leave.''  
The man smirks and lays the gun on the ground. I nod and look around the room, ''You really hurt my house, man, you think you could clean it up afterwards, Amu?''  
Amu's eyes widened, ''You mean, you aren't gonna leave me behind?''  
I laugh, ''Of course not, but you should try to get yourself out of that head lock your in.''  
Amu catches on and smiles, ''Like this?'' She elbows the man in the nose, making him release her, and she roundhouse kicks him. She grabs the gun and stands beside me, ''Did I do it right?''  
I gulp, ''Yeah, perfect.'' I give her a thumbs up. I throw the knife into his stomach and laugh at the pain on his face.  
Amu holds the gun like a proffesional, just doesn't act like one. She coughs awkwardly, ''Uh, is the job done, or can I finish this with a bang?''  
I push the couch back in place and sit down on it, ''You should shoot him and walk away without looking back. It'll make the moment badass.''  
Amu nods and shoots the man. She blows the smoke coming from the gun and puts it into her pocket and turns around. She sits beside me on the couch and sighs of relief, ''Well that escelated quickly.'' The oven dings and she jumps up, ''Lunch is ready!''  
''Oh yay, I'm starving!'' She makes a huge bown of ramen and sets it in the middle of a little table.  
She sighs, ''Since all you have to eat out of is this bowl, we're gonna have to share.'' She starts eating and smiles, ''So good!''  
I look over at Amu and smile at her slurrping up the ramen. She's so cute and innocent, but cocky and dangerous. I take my first bite of her delious meal and get goosebumbs, ''Mhm, you're a really good cook.''  
Amu looks at me and smiles, ''Well, I apreaciate the compliment, but it isn't my best.''  
I shrug, ''It's pretty good to me, the best ramen I have ever eaten.'' We take a bite at the same time and get the same noodle. We don't notice until our noses touch.  
She looks in my eyes, her face is so perfect. Her eyes are round, her lips look soft and plump, and you can smell the strawberry scent off of her.  
It's nice.  
I carress her face in my hands gently and tuck the hair in her face behind her ears. I smile, ''Your even more pretty up close.'' I look at her blush, but I don't smirk this time. I feel different.  
Amu closes her eyes and moves her hand towards mine. I close my eyes too and lean in.  
The phone rings.  
Amu jumps up and pulls her hand and head back, ''Uh, I'll get it.'' She runs to the phone and answers it, ''Yes, Tsukiyomi residence? You'd like to speak to Tsukiyomi?''  
I hold her from behind and starts kissing her neck, ''Tell who ever it is that I'm not home.''  
She blushes and cover the phone, ''It's not nice to just blow someone off, Ikuto! You don't even know who it is!''  
''Then ask.'' I hold her tight and kiss her cheek.  
Amu puts the phone back to her ear, ''Uh, Ikuto can't take calls right now. If you give me your name, I'll tell him to call you as soon as he gets home. Mr. Hotori Tadase?''  
I clench my fist and take the phone, ''What do you want, Tadase? No, I'm not giving you money, I told you to stop calling me! I don't care if you just got kicked out, I'm not giving you anything! ...I swear to god if you try anything like that, your dead. I'm still not coming, good bye.'' I slam the phone down and sit on the couch.  
Amu sits beside me, ''I'm sorry, I should've just hung up.''  
I rub my temples, ''No, don't blame yourself. I should've gotten that phone disconnected long ago.'' I look at the time, ''You should get going, it's about time you get out of school so you might wanna get home on time.''  
She nods and grabs her stuff and walks to the door. She opens the door and smiles at me, ''I had a nice time, Ikuto. Thanks for giving me a day to remember.'' She waves and shuts the door behind her.  
Amu, why are you so appealing to me? What is this feeling I can't shake off?


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexplained Love**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**  
I blush when I step out of Ikuto's apartment and shut the door. What just happened? What was about to happen? I pat my cheeks, they're warm. Why does my heart fell tied in a knot? I shake my head and walk forward, I have to get things off my mind. Maybe I don't have to go straight home, I'll just go on a walk.  
I start walking away from his apartments until it's out of sight. I stop walking when I feel like I'm being watched. I turn around, no one is there. I sigh and look forward, and there stood was a blonde and dusty rose eyed guy.  
I jump back and hold my arms up in karate mode, ''D-don't kill me! I know martial arts!'' I lie to him in the best, non-nervous way I could.  
He holds out a hand, ''Give me all of your money.'' He's the same age as Ikuto, it looks like.  
I feel like I know him from somewhere.  
I cross my arms, ''That's it?'' I sigh and shake my head, ''Criminals these days, they don't know how to act the part-''  
He slams me against a wall and glares at me, ''Now, woman!''  
I'm scared now, ''That's better! Now, how about you let me go and we can talk this through.'' I throw my hands up as if I were innocent.  
The blonde holds a gun to my head, ''There is no talking needed. It's either hand over the money or die.''  
I bite my lip, there's no one that can save me now. I speak lowly, ''I spent all my money, so please just leave me alone.'' He puts his hand on the trigger. I flinch and start yelling, ''I seriously have no money! I'll do anything if you just let me go!''  
He laughs, ''What is there to live for?''  
I look down, ''My family will miss me, and there's this guy that I've been interested in to know better. I actually just came back from his house.''  
He rolls his eyes, ''Okay, I don't need a sappy story. Just die.''  
I hold myself and whisper to myself, ''Ikuto..''  
I hear the gun hit the ground, I look up and see Ikuto with his foot on the guys chest. Ikuto has his hands in his pockets and pushes down on his chest, ''You bastard, didn't I say not to bother her!''  
''Wait, that's her? I didn't know, Tsukiyomi, I swear!'' The guy waves his arms.  
Ikuto picks him up by his collar, ''You should just stop this crap and get back on track, Tadase.''  
Tadase?  
Oh, so he's the guy that called Ikuto for money. But still, he's so familiar.  
Tadase glances to the side, ''What's so important about that girl, I mean, you've only met her twice.''  
Ikuto shrugs, ''What's it gotta do with you?'' He throws him to the ground and grabs the gun. He looks at me and nods foreward, ''Lets go, Amu.'' I stand beside him and he wraps his arm around me. Ikuto looks back at the trembling Tadase, ''If you mess with anyone else, I just might have to kill you. Especially if you touch my strawberry.''  
''Strawberry?'' I blush.  
Ikuto smiles at me and walks away. I walk beside him closely.  
What is this burning and tight feeling in my stomach? Why is my heart pounding out of my chest? Why am I asking myself stupid questions that no one can answer? Wow Amu, your so pathetic.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**  
I was just on my way to give Amu her hair clip she had taken out and left. I might've just done the coolest thing ever for me. I just beat the guy that has been stalking me for the past 3 years! I was so scared of him at first, but why did I get so worked up when Tadase messed with Amu?  
I look at her pink face, she's my little strawberry and mine only. She's fragile, I must keep her safe at all times. I smile at her, ''Move in with me.''  
She stops walking and stares at me, ''Wh-what?''  
''You heard me, I need you around. Your old enough to leave home, right?'' I look at her blush die down.  
Amu sighs, ''Stop playing around, I need to get home.''  
''Playing around? How?''  
She walks in front of me, ''Your just playing around with me. If I move in, what do you plan on doing? In fact, why do you even want me to move in?''  
''Well, that's because-''  
''Because you wanna use me as your toy, is that it?'' She stops and looks back at me. Amu looks like she's in pain, ''You just want me around so you can play with me, right? Because I'm useful for cooking and cleaning and I'm cute?''  
''No, I just-''  
Amu looks down, ''I don't know what it is, but something about you makes my heart pound harder than it should. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't know if you feel the same or not, but I can't let this feeling go. For some odd reason, I feel that it needs to be kept safe.'' Amu smiles sadly, ''I've felt it before, when I was with my ex boyfriend. But, the feelings faded away when I saw him with another girl. I ignored it, but he treated me different. He treated me like a toy, playing around with me. Now, I'm feeling this again and I don't wanna be played with anymore-''  
Amu starts to cry and I couldn't hold myself back. I grab her hand and pull her into my chest. I hold her tight, ''I'm sorry if you feel like I'm treating you the way he did. I don't mean it, I'm just being the guy I am. And about the feelings your having around me, I've been having them as well. Every night, I'd think about you. If we would ever meet again, if I would ever be able to just touch your hand. Right now, while I hold you, you have no idea how much I want plant a kiss on you. I wanna mark you as mine, I wanna hold you more this way.'' I look at her eyes and smile, ''That's why I want you to move in, because I'm in love with you. And I wanna protect you, Amu.''  
Amu blushes and wipes her tears, ''R-really?'' I nod and she giggles and sniffles, ''I think I'm in love with you too-''  
''Good.'' I finally kiss her, passionate but deep. She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles against my lips. I break the kiss after a few seconds and laugh at her rosy cheeks.  
''Ahem.''  
We look towards the sudden voice. I step in front of Amu when I see Tadase stand in front of us. I hold Amu's hand while she hides behind me, ''What do you want now?''  
Tadase drops to his knees, ''How could you? You've only met her twice!''  
''What's it gotta do with you, huh?!" I yell furiously. Why is he always so dramatic and worrying about me with a girl?  
Amu stutters, ''Y-your too late Tadase!''  
I look back at Amu, ''Too late?''  
Tadase laughs and stands, ''So you do remember, Amu. I thought you forgot about me, forgot about us.''  
''There is never ever gonna be an us again! I can only make that mistake once!'' She looks down and blushes, ''Besides, Ikuto has my heart right now.''  
''Hah! You're giving yourself to a guy you haven't even known for a week?Whatever, forget about him, come back to me.'' Tadase grabs Amu's wrist.  
I grab her other wrist, ''What does he mean by all of that?''  
She looks at me, ''Tadase is the one who broke my heart. I saw him with a girl with long blonde hair in twin tails and big, purple sapphire eyes.''  
''My sister.'' Amu's head perks up and I continue, ''Tadase dated my sister and broke her heart when she found out he was dating some other girl.''  
''Me.'' Amu pulls her wrist away from Tadase, ''Look, I have no more feelings for you, Tadase. I can be your friend, but nothing more. I love Ikuto now, and nothing can change that.''  
Tadase shakes his head, ''But how could you love someone you don't even know? Please, Amu, I'll treat you better, I'll treat you like a princess!''  
Amu smiles, ''I love Ikuto cause he's many good things. He's nice, caring, loving, protective, funny, even his pervert side is kind of attractive. He's cute too. I can say I love Ikuto because I've known him longer than just a few days.''  
''Wait, what?'' I tilt my head at her.  
Amu looks at me and giggles, ''Me and you went to the same elementary. You just were in a higher grade and didn't notice me. I always watched you walk around with the same depressed face. You were two grades higher than me. Tadase and Utau were a grade higher. I'm just puzzling this all together, I liked both you and Tadase. But you seemed to cool and quiet to want love. So, I started going out with Tadase. You probably don't remember me.''  
I scratch my head, ''So, you were THAT Amu Hinamori? From class A? Cool and spicy girl?'' I look at the hair clip in her hair. I remember now. I blush, ''You wore those ''X'' hairclips everyday. Wait, you watched me too? I watched you!''  
Amu nods and looks at Tadase, ''See? That's how long we've known each other. So, can you stop asking why we love each other? It really wasn't any of your business anyway.'' She grabs her school bag and slings it over her shoulder and starts walking ahead. She stops and looks back at me, ''Are we going home or not, cat boy?''  
''Home?''  
She turns back around and holds her bag in her hands in front of her, ''I'm moving in, end of story. Now, lets go, I'm tired.'' She starts walking away. Amu waves without turning around, ''Later Tadase.''  
Well there's a change of attitude.  
I smile and catch up with her. I hold Amu's hand tight, ''Your so cute trying to hide your feelings.''  
Amu blushes and looks at me, ''I'm not stubborn!''  
''I didn't say that, sweetie.'' I laugh.  
Amu looks forward and punches my arm, ''Shut up, idiot.''  
I kiss her cheek and hold her hand tightly, ''I'll treat you better than he ever did, Amu.''  
''I know you will.'' She smiles and looks at me, ''Because, if you didn't, I'll hate you forever! And then, I'll kill you!''  
I sigh, ''You're a crazy bitch.''  
She nods, ''Yeah, but I'm your crazy bitch.'' Amu winks and giggles.  
I smile and walk along side her to our future.  
I wonder where now will take us.


End file.
